


Short for Georgia, idjit

by notawakeyet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and some cute af moments, when the winchesters discover they have a sister, who just happens to be more powerful than god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawakeyet/pseuds/notawakeyet
Summary: A girl keeps saving Sam and Deans asses, but it turns out that she's their little sister - who just happens to be more powerful than God





	1. Chapter 1

A girl with two blonde braids sat cross legged on the carpet, twirling her blade in her hand - a beautifully crafted wooden bow lying by her side, watching the Winchesters through the earth mirror that now permanently stayed in that lilac bedroom. The girl had propped it against the wall so that, when not in use, it simply blended in to the style of the room. Of course, Her mum had warned her against keeping it but her opinion is that if it's okay with God then what's the harm?  
The girl fiddles with one of her braids as she watches Sam and Dean enter the house, and chuckle at their petty arguments but a bad feeling lies in her gut, like they've missed something.  
'Gerbil, you're going to miss dinner again' A voice suddenly sounds in the room. Her necklace glows a bright white signaling the angels presence.  
'Nice of you to knock, Gabe'  
'Come on! There are people who wish to see you'  
'Ah but I do not wish to see them'  
'Georgia'  
The girl sighs at the use of her full name, hardly ever used by the angel. Georgia lays her blade on the other side of her, keeping her eyes on the boys through the mirror.  
'I'm sorry Gabe, but not tonight. I feel like they're in trouble'  
Just as Georgia finishes speaking her fears become true as Veritas enters the room in which Sam and Dean are in - and she soon has them chained up.  
'Gabe!' Georgia realises a bad fact 'They don't know how to kill her!'  
'Here' Gabriel produces an arrow soaked in Dogs blood, 'Don't miss'

Within a second, Georgia is standing in the location the mirror was just showing, bow in hand, the necklace around her neck glowing a pale yellow. The Veritas is leaning over Dean, but Sam's attention turns to the sudden movement that the girl created. Stupidly, he goes to speak. She raises a finger to her mouth to motion for him to shut up.  
Georgia pulls the arrow from Gabriel out of her quiver on her back, and silently load it onto her bow.  
'Don't miss'  
Gabe's words echo in her head and she thinks of all her mother taught her about these creatures. A blade of silver dipped in dogs blood through the heart. Two out of three so far.  
'Oi, Deity!' Georgia shouts, hoping for her to turn first.  
In a stroke of luck, she turns to the right angle for the girl to be able to shoot her arrow through her heart and - knowing that she's killed her - she disappears as fast as she arrived, so as to not have to speak to the brothers.

Georgia's feet land with a crunch onto the fallen leaves on the forest ground. She examines her surroundings, before deciding she's safe and placing her bow over her head. The girl begins to walk before contacting Gabriel.  
'Gabe, are you there?' Georgia says aloud.  
how did it go his voice sounds in her head.  
'fine, I killed her. Look could you do me a favour?'  
I know what you're going to ask for, and you know what her answer will be.  
'Please Gabe, it's been three years since I last asked. I've learned much since then'  
I believe you could handle it, but could they? You'll just be another weak spot for them.  
'No! I won't be! I can look after myself. And they don't even know me'  
But you'll be giving them the chance to...  
Georgia sighs, knowing that he's right, but still she wants this. She pause for a moment to look out at the river and spots a fallen over tree up ahead so Georgia begins to make her way towards it.  
'Gabriel, please? If the answer is still no, I will not ask again until I am of age'  
He is silent for a moment.  
Fine...but don't get your hopes up, G. And if she kills me, my blood is on your hands.  
Georgia laughs at Gabe's worry. He has nothing to fear. She hopes.

'Who are you?' A voice rang through the forest.  
Georgia turns to look at the figure with a start, hand jumping to the blade in her brown boot, but she relaxes when she sees Dean.  
'That was fast' Georgia says surprised 'How did you find me?'  
'Tracking spell' Sam says 'With this' He holds up the arrow that she shot the Veritas with.  
Georgia cocks her head to the left, confused at how the spell could've worked unless - unless of course Gabriel stole one of her arrows. Honestly.  
'Who are you?' Dean demanded again, walking closer to Georgia and raising his gun.  
'Jeez is that the thanks I get for saving your life?' She sneers at him sarcastically.  
'About that' Sam joins the conversation again 'How did you know to soak the blade in blood?'  
'Dogs blood - for future reference. My mum taught me' She answers with a shrug  
'Hunter?' Sam asks, standing on Dean's left.  
'More or less'  
'Anyway, name?' Georgia can tell that Dean is getting impatient.  
The girl sighs, pulling one of her braids over her shoulder, 'George'  
'George?' Dean says surprised  
'Short for Georgia, idjit' 

Georgia bites her tongue after that, knowing that she's almost given it away by using the language she is so used to hearing around the Winchesters. Dean gives Sam a look, but he missed it - he was looking at George with a confused face. She always thought that he would work it out first.  
'Dean I think' he begins, before changing his mind 'Never mind, i'm going crazy. Cas - come here would you'  
Nothing happens.  
Sam turns to Dean with his signature puppy dog eyes.  
Knowing what his brother is about to say, Dean speaks first 'I don't see how if he doesn't listen to you that he'll listen to me'  
Sam doesn't give up with the eyes.  
'Fine - Cas get your ass down here!' Dean shouts.  
'What's wrong?' A new voice says. Castiel appears on the other side of Dean.  
The look of triumph Sam's face made the girl laugh, which of course drew the attention back to her.  
'Gerbil?' Cas whispers, confusion on his face.  
Shen smiles. 'Hey Cassie - and please stop with that nickname, don't you think I've grown out of it?'  
Cas laughs, and Deans face breaks out into a smile as he looks at Cas. Georgia continues to talk. 'Never did believe your brother, did you? Gabe says hi by the way'  
'As in Gabriel?' Sam surprise is clear in his voice.  
'Ohh yeah, he made you think he was dead, didn't he Sammy?' Georgia says as she remember the events.  
'It's Sam' he answers without thinking but it throws her.  
'What?' she asks, utterly confused.  
'My name. Sam. Not sammy. Only he can call me that' he answers, pointing at Dean who's too busy smiling at Cas to notice.  
'Oh.' George says 'Well, not the only one actually. Everyone I know calls you Sammy'  
'Do tell them who you know' Cas looks at her with a smirk, but she can't tell if he's being sincere or not.  
'They can't know who I know without first knowing who I am, which I don't know if I can tell' Georgia replies back, not knowing if Gabriel has asked yet. Cas nods in understanding, but Dean just looks confused.

'So Gabriel's alive?' Sam asks, changing the subject back to what he wants it on.  
'Yes? Haven't I covered this? I was just talking to him.'  
'No you were just with us' Dean says.  
'True, saving your asses, but I meant before that'  
'Can I speak to him?' Sam's question is quiet and shocks Georgia for a moment. Maybe Gabe's fascination with him is not as one sided as she thought. She nods.  
'Gabe' George sings 'Sammy wants to talk to you'  
'BOO'  
Sam jumps as Gabriel appears behind him, a big smile on his face.  
'Gabriel' Sam's face relaxes, reaching to pull him into an embrace.  
'Hello Samsquatch' He says before pulling away and turning to the blonde girl with a smile. 'You have her permission, Gerbil'  
Georgia's face breaks out in a smile, but not before she rolls her eyes at the nickname.  
'I'm sorry, but I have to ask, Gerbil?' Dean asks 'And who's permission' he finally putting his gun back in his pocket, deciding that he's safe enough with two angels on his side.  
'Gabe turned me into one when I was younger. The nickname stuck' George says with a shrug 'And the permission granted is from my mum'  
'To - as they say - spill the beans?' Cas asks, his skills of using quotation marks are still funny.  
'Spill what beans to who?' Sam asks, his concentration back now that Gabriel transported to beside Georgia - who turns to look at Gabe as he pulls her into an awkward half hug that almost makes her fall of the tree, before turning back to the other Angel and his hunters.  
'You two' She says, trying not to let her voice shake.  
'Us?' Dean asks, pointing between himself and Sam 'You've got to be kidding me'  
'Yes! I mean to the first part, because I am not kidding you. I can tell you what I've wanted to tell you for 14 years!' Georgia says excitedly, pausing for a moment in her speech to laugh with Gabe as he understands what she said. Cas breaks a smile.  
'What's so funny?' Dean asks defensively  
'She's lived 15 earth years' Gabe manages to say between laughs.  
Sam and Dean still look confused.  
'Yeah well, who else would want to be related to them the year they started the apocalypse?' She says without thinking.  
Sam and Dean look at each other.  
'You're related to us' Sam says softly, my last sentence confirming what he believed to be silly thoughts.  
That stops her laughter, Gabe tries to shut up.  
George takes a deep breath, thinking about the most dramatic way to tell them- she did grow up with the trickster after all.  
'Remember how I only told you my first name?' Georgia focuses on Sam and Dean.  
'Well it was only a few minutes ago, George' Dean replies, placing emphasis on her name.  
'Who are your parents, Georgia?' Sam asks her quietly.  
'Well Sammy, my answer would be the same as yours...'

The forest is quiet for a moment, no one quite knows what to say next.  
'Sorry, but how are you our sister?' Dean asks.  
'If you're 15, then mum was dead by the time you were born' Sam states.  
'I'm aware, I was raised in Heaven. I only ever come to earth when...' She trails off as my necklace starts glowing blue. Gabriel's eyes flicker straight to it with a sigh, but he gets up and walks back to Sam.  
'Son of a bitch' Georgia mutters, Sam laughs and untangles himself from Gabe's hug to look at Dean  
'Wonder where she gets that phrase from?' He says sarcastically to him.  
'She didn't grow up with us, bitch' Dean replies  
'Jerk' Sam answers  
'Seriously?' Georgia continues 'Can't let me have one bloody minute?'  
'What's wrong, Gerbil?' Cas asks, concerned.  
She gives him daggers for the nickname, before gracefully hoping of the fallen tree and walking towards him. Georgia pulls him down into a hug and whispers in his ear.  
'Leviathan. They've been hunting me, since... well you know. Killing Dick didn't quite get rid of them all you know. Get them out of here'  
George pulls away as Cas nods, grabbing Dean by the hand and spinning round him to grab Sam.  
'I assume you know where to find us' Cas says before they disappear with a flap of his wings.

Gabriel soon stands next to me in the small space between the trees, pulling out his Angel blade.  
'I can handle it' Georgia tells him 'Go'  
'Not a chance in hell, George. But you better have these'  
He hands her eighteen silver arrows.  
'Gabriel, silver doesn't kill leviathans, nothing does?'  
'I know idiot, but they'll slow them down - until you can kill them...' His words are soon whispers as company arrives...

 

'Cas what the hell?!' Dean shouts when they land in the bunker.  
'Dean it was not my decision. Leviathan - actually most things - are after Georgia because she is the reason their leader is dead. They are angry and she does not want you caught up in the fight' Castiel replies, eyes never straying from Dean.  
'What?? She's like... a proper hunter?' Deans face falls.  
'She has saved your lives countless of times? Have you not figured she was a hunter?'  
'Well... Anyway we killed Dick - and went to purgatory for it. What the hell did she have to do with it?'  
'Dean, I cannot give you an explanation. I hope that this time George will explain all'  
'What do you mean this time, Cas?' asks Sam, sitting on a chair at the table.  
'She will explain, she is after all your sister'  
Sam and Dean share a glance before Cas dares to speak again.  
'Dean let me heal you'  
Dean sighs and walks closer to the angel who reaches out and places a hand on his cheek. Dean relaxes into the warmth of his power as it spreads through him, allowing it to heal him. Cas doesn't step back when he finishes, but he drops his gaze from Dean's eyes and instead addresses Sam.  
'Are you alright?'  
'I don't need healing if that's what your asking, reserve that intimate stuff for Dean please' Sam smirks.  
Dean rolls his eyes and steps away from Cas, walking to the kitchen. He returns just before Castiel disappears - only to reappear a minute later with an unconscious Gabe in his arms and a bleeding Georgia by his side.  
'Gabriel!' Sam shouts, running towards Cas and taking Gabe out of his arms and into his own.  
'He'll be fine, Sam, he just needs rest' Cas informs him.  
Sam carries Gabe through to his room and lays him on his bed, sitting down next to him.

Cas helps Georgia to a seat at the table and raises his hand to heal her.  
'No Cassie, I'm fine' Her voice is weak but Cas knows from experience that she is too stubborn to argue with. She raises her own hand and a glowing ball of lilac appears. Cas watches as George throws it up into the air and it falls back down, encompassing her in its light. She sighs as it dissolves.  
Dean comes back in to the room, thankfully missing the use of Georgia's powers in Cas' opinion.  
'What do you need?' Dean asks, and Cas observes that he is already softening to her.  
'Chocolate' she whispers.  
Dean laughs and Cas turns away from Georgia to look at him as he speaks,  
'Of course you do, I'm guessing Gabe taught you that'  
Dean goes back to the kitchen to source some chocolate, so Cas takes the time to ask what he needed to know,  
'Gerbil, what happened?'  
She raises her head to look at the angel, her green eyes as striking as Deans.  
'There were more than expected and a lot faster than the last lot, but I killed them all. I think that's it. There's maybe only a few harmless ones left'  
'You know better to apply the term 'harmless' to anything that belongs in purgatory' Cas tells her.  
'True' Georgia smiles.

 

Dean enters the room again with Sam by his side and a bar of milky bar chocolate in his hand. He offers it to Georgia.  
'My favourite' Georgia says with a smile, beginning to unwrap the chocolate bar.  
'Mine too' Dean says, Sam grinning behind him.  
'Why don't you get some rest, and we can all talk later?' Sam suggests to George.  
'So you believe me?' She asks them.  
Sam and Dean share a look before Dean speaks.  
'I don't know if I believe your story yet... but there's no denying your resemblance. You look so like mum' He smiles as Georgia nibbles at her chocolate, blushing.  
'I know, i'm often told that' George answers.  
'Right, will I show you to a room where you can sleep? Sam asks  
Cas and Georgia look at each other, knowing that she doesn't need half as much sleep as her brothers do - and that they want some catching up time since Cas hadn't been home in a while.  
'I can do it' Cas says, taking Georgia's hand and pulling her up.  
Sam and Dean nod, before moving out of the way to allow them to pass.

Once Georgia and Cas reach their destination, George sits on the bed and untangles her blonde curls from her braids before lying back onto Cas' chest when he sits beside her. Castiel runs a hand through her hair, relaxing her. Georgia fiddles with her necklace that's glowing a bright white at his presence.  
'Okay talk Cassie.' She says 'What have you been up to?'  
'Not happening, Gerbil. I know you've been watching them so you know what's happened. You're talking first' Cas says  
'You're such a pain Cassie, but fine.'  
Georgia sighs before continuing.  
'I haven't been doing much out of the ordinary really, saving your asses mostly' She says with a smile, laughing as Cas starts to protest.  
'I'm still working with Gabriel - sorting through all your father left behind. He gives me some instruction as to where to look for what but apart from that, I only see Him every 2nd of the month.'  
'That's more than anyone else sees Him' Cas says, slight irritancy in his voice.  
'Hey, I don't know anymore than you-' Georgia begins until Castiel interrupts her  
'Surely you do, I mean He is feeding you His grace'  
Georgia pauses for a moment, suddenly sitting up.  
'What?' She whispers  
'You didn't know?' Cas asks  
'No of course I diDNT BLOODY KNOW! OH MY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT AND I-' Georgia's voice becomes increasingly louder as she gets up and paces the room. Cas' attempts to quiet her down is failing terrible until Dean slams the door open.  
'What the Hell is going on????' He almost screams.  
Cas jumps up from the bed to cross to Dean but George grabs his arm from where she is standing.  
'Don't you dare' She says, voice quiet but menacing, eyes strong as she glares at him 'I promise you, you will not live to see another sunrise if you mention anything before I am back' as her sentence finishes, a flap of wings is heard and Georgia is gone.  
Dean rounds on Cas, a hard look on his face but it softens as he sees the distress his angel is in.  
'Dean I-' Cas begins  
'Don't. I heard what she said, and i'd rather have you here tomorrow if that's okay. Explain when she gets back, for now let's watch a film' Dean says, placing his arm around Cas and steering him out of the room before pausing in the hallway, 'She will come back, won't she?'  
Cas looks at Dean 'I'd think so, she can barely stay away from you two'  
Dean visibly relaxes as they walk back into the main room, collapsing on the opposite couch from Sam and Gabriel - who looks better - with Harry Potter on the television.  
'We should invite Charlie round, have a Potter marathon.' Dean suggests  
'Good plan' Sam answers 'I'll go call her, oh and Jody and the girls'  
Sam rises off the couch and Dean immediately pulls Cas into his side. Gabriel coughs and they both flush, but neither move away.

 

Georgia arrives in her kitchen, but a quick scan around tells her that her mum isn't there. She shouts to see if she is home but no answer informs her that her home is empty. Instead of seeking her mum out, she decides to dig around first. Georgia enters her mums study, where books and papers are scatter everywhere - some are normal novels, others books on every demon in existence. After a few minutes of sifting through some of the drawers she knows she shouldn't look in, Georgia still finds nothing. She decides on a plan that she thinks will work.  
'BALTHAZAR' Georgia shouts into her empty home as she walks back along the hall.  
'Always a pleasure, George' Balthazar says casually, while leaning against a door frame.  
Georgia whirls round to face him, anger still in her gaze, and he immediately shrinks back in realisation.  
'Ah'  
'Don't you ah me - take me to him right now' Georgia shouts, pulling her blade out and twirling it in her hand.  
'Now now, is that such a good idea?' Balthazar asks, holding up his hands.  
'Yes'  
The angel holds his gaze against the girl, whose features are as determined as her brothers, her eyes no longer childish and searching for adventure but now are angry and hurt, however much she tries to hide it.

'Georgia, drop your blade' another voice surprises the two in the hallway.  
Georgia spins round, preparing to argue or fight but immediately drops it when she spots who is standing there.  
'Father...' Balthazar says softly, unbelieving.  
'Leave us' He says.  
Balthazar hesitates for a moment before a flap of wings is heard, and Georgia's hand immediately flies to her necklace, which is glowing impossibly brighter.  
'I figure I owe you an explanation'  
Georgia laughs dryly 'You think?'  
'Yes I just said that'  
'It's an expre- never mind' Georgia shakes her head 'Start talking God'  
'Please call me Chuck' the Lord answers  
'Whatever. Please just tell me it's not true'  
'I'm sorry Georgia, I cannot. I have been feeding you my own grace.'  
'But why?'  
Chuck shakes his head, before flying them both to the garden where a table sits in the sun, a glass of water and Georgia's favourite cookie on a plate.  
Georgia takes a seat and pulls the plate towards her, before raising her eyebrow at Chuck - still waiting for an explanation.  
Chuck sits opposite her before beginning.  
'When you were four years old, you became suddenly ill. None of us had any idea of what had happened but it was bad, your mother begged me to save you. She said that I had created you for a reason, I could not just let you die. So I tried to heal you, to pull the disease from your body but it would not loosen its hold. I figured that it was not a human disease nor one that I could cure so it still lives on inside you. But my power had an odd effect. It did not leave your soul when it found nothing to heal, it joined it. I was surprised at first, never having found a vessel that could contain me - far less control my power. But your soul took to it and almost made it it's own.   However the most amazing thing was not that, but that it fed on the disease in your body, doubling in strength which gave you powers of your own. I decided, that since Dean and Sam were destined to be Micheal and Lucifers vessels, it was well suited that you should be more powerful than your brothers and it was my plan to introduce you to them on the run up to the apocalypse that would end the world. So I began giving you my grace each time we met through the form of a cookie'  
Georgia suddenly drops the remainder of the cookie she had just been eating, question clear in her eyes.  
'No, I stopped giving you it a year ago. Your soul would accept no more but it was obvious you were already more powerful than myself, you no longer needed it. I realised that although I created this world I was no longer helping it grow, I allowed you to finally go to earth and hunt. You protect my world, and you are as close to a child to me as my archangels.'  
Georgia was silent, processing all the information. She was happy to know at last, why her powers were angelic yet more powerful than any around her.  
'What do you want me to do?' She asks quietly  
'I want you to do what you wish, return to your parents and friends here in heaven or go back to your brothers and live out on earth.'  
'If I choose the later, am I still welcome here?'  
Georgia asks.  
'Of course, this is your home. But I know your passion to know your brothers and they will watch out for you, as will your angel brothers and sisters. As will I, if you keep visiting me every 2nd.'  
A tear slips down her cheek and she stands, Chuck comes round the table to embrace her, and when he pulls away he touches her forehead with two fingers.  
'What was that for?' She asks, smiling.  
'I figure you cannot be bothered to replay everything I have said to those who wish to know, so I made it into a memory for you to easily access'  
Georgia laughs 'You know me too well'  
'I'm guessing I should inform your mother of your whereabouts?' Chuck asks, raising an eyebrow  
Georgia smiles to the ground, her hair falling over her face. She looks up again into his eyes.  
'Tell her I will see her tomorrow, but for now I think I have some explaining to do back at the bunker.'  
'Of course, I will see you on the 2nd, gerbil'  
Chuck says as he disappears.  
Georgia shakes her head in despair of the nickname before taking a large breath and flying back to earth and her brothers.

 

In the bunker, movie number three is playing on the tv but no one is particularly watching it. Sam is asleep with his head on Gabriel's lap, Gabriel's hand running through his hair, Jody is sitting next to them sipping on coffee. On the other couch, Charlie and Dean are in the middle of an argument over their favourite films, with Castiel joining in every so often to support whatever Dean is saying. Claire and Alex are curled up on the armchair, slightly squished but comfortable. Alex is fast asleep but Claire has her sketch pad out, drawing quickly with a dark pencil.

When Georgia arrives suddenly in front of the television Charlie and Dean stop talking, Claire stops drawing, Jody almost drops her coffee and Gabriel jumps up so quickly that Sam falls to the floor with a grunt. Gabe leaps over the coffee table, landing beside Georgia and pulls her close. He let's go when he feels her laughing.  
'I guess you're okay then' She says to him.  
'Yeah, Sam finally let Cas in to heal me' Gabriel says with a laugh.  
'Well we all know how intimate his healing gets, no wonder Sam was worried' George says, playfully punching him in the stomach as the four boys go slightly pink for their own reasons.  
While Sam, Dean and Cas all respectively hug Georgia, Claire shakes Alex awake and they both share a confused glance with both Charlie and Jody.  
'Where did you go?' Dean asks, protectively taking his sister back into his arms once Cas has hugged her.  
'I went to see God' Georgia says  
Dean and Sam burst out laughing, not noticing that she's being completely serious. Georgia exchanges a glance with Cas and Gabe, before placing two fingers on each of her brothers foreheads. They collapse simultaneously but their angels catch them and place them gently on the floor.  
'What the hell?' Charlie springs from her seat, voice raised from worry about the brothers 'Who are you?'  
'I..em' Georgia stumbles over her words, frightened.  
'What the hell did you do to them?!?' Jody joins Charlie with anger.  
Cas gets up off the floor and stands between the two girls and Georgia.  
'Georgia Winchester is their sister. She is human with the grace of God, she is simply showing them her memory.' He says  
Jody goes to talk before Alex interrupts her, sleep still obvious in her voice 'I believe you'  
Alex walks towards Georgia and hugs her, George's anxiety slipping away. Claire is next, not much for hugging but claps Georgia on the shoulder before admiring her necklace, still glowing white.  
'What's that?' Claire asks her  
Groans are heard from Sam and Dean, signs of them waking up, as Claire leads Georgia to the couch with Alex following behind.  
'It was my mothers pendant, but God charmed it on my 5th birthday' Claire and Alex share an amused glance at the word God 'It glows a different colour depending on the supernatural creature that is near. White for angel' Georgia motions to Cas and Gabriel 'Yellow for a god, blue for leviathan, black for demon'  
'What about a witch?' Charlie asks  
'Green'  
'Why?' Claire asks  
'I have no idea. I mean the colours are random, a vampires pink for hells sake' Georgia says laughing, the rest of them soon joining in.  
'Well that was certainly something' Dean says, rubbing his head.  
'Do you believe me?' Georgia's voice is weak, scared.  
'I think we have to believe the word of God, George' Sam says, getting up off the floor, pulling Gabriel after himself.  
'Well I vote bed' Dean says, stifling a yawn.  
Everyone else agrees, Charlie and Jody heading off first. Sam claps Dean on the back before embracing Georgia as she stands up, smiling at her as he pulls away. Sam walks out of the room, Gabe following behind - winking at George as he leaves.  
Claire and Alex stand from their seats on the couch.  
'There's a spare bed in the room next to ours if you want? You can come in and chat to us?' Alex asks Georgia.  
'That sounds great, but i'll catch up.'  
Before Claire can ask how she'll find it, Georgia speaks again 'I'll get Dean to direct me'  
Alex and Claire don't even make it to the door before they start to argue, but Georgia just laughs and turns to Cas and Dean, but feels like she is intruding into a moment. Cas is standing close to Dean, his hand on Deans shoulder where Georgia know a faint scare of a handprint lies. Dean reaches out to Cas but Georgia clears her throat, interrupting the pair.  
'Am I okay to stay here?'Georgia asks, here voice hesitant.  
Dean smiles softly 'Of course, you're not allowed to leave us now, Gerbil'  
'Oh for hells sake!' Georgia flips her hands up in the air and turns to walk away but Dean catches her from behind, hugging her.  
'How about you go shopping with the girls tomorrow, get some new clothes and we can get your room sorted too?' He asks her  
Georgia smiles widely 'Sounds amazing, but i'll need to go and see my parents for a bit, try and reason with dad'  
'He doesn't want you here?' Dean raises an eyebrow, obviously judging his fathers actions.  
'No it's not that he doesn't want me with you, he just doesn't want me to leave them'  
'Doesn't sound like dad' Dean says  
Georgia puts her hand on his cheek 'Dean I think the dads we know are very different, don't compare them'  
Dean nods his head, taking her hand in his 'Goodnight Georgia'  
Cas steps forward to hug her goodnight and she turns around to walk out the room, before retracing her steps and picking up herself quiver from the floor where she dropped it.  
'Can't ever be too prepared' Georgia says with a smile 'Oh and you two, just kiss already' She smirks before she disappears.

Cas and Dean are both left blushing, but before Dean can stutter out some kind of denial, Cas reaches his hand out towards the back of Deans neck and pulls him forward, pressing his lips to his hunters.


	2. Is he having a seizure?

When Georgia wakes up early the next morning, no one else is anywhere to be seen in the bunker – which she understands (bar the angels) as none of them went to bed until well after two. She pulls her grey jeans back on from where she left them in the corner the previous night, and tucks in one of Claire’s plain black t-shirts that the girl kindly put on the chair along with clean socks and a red flannel, which she admires as it falls over her hand – deciding that if she is going to be a Winchester she should dress like one so she ties it round her waist. Georgia gently pulls her fingers through her knotted waves before pulling it all up into a messy bun, securing it with a bobble on her wrist from yesterday. She sits on the end of the unmade bed and pulls on her reliable brown leather boots. Georgia drags her hands over her face, waking up her muscles and then picks up her quiver from the floor beside the bed, picking out her silver blade – placing it in her left boot – and swinging it round onto her shoulder. Quietly opening the door in fear of waking anyone, Georgia slips out of what she now guesses is her room and heads towards where she hopes is a kitchen in search of water.  
Georgia manages to find the small kitchen with little hassle, probably because of the grace running through her veins giving her an excellent sense of direction, and locates glasses after a few failed attempts at opening the wrong cupboards. In the back of her mind she thinks that she probably should have asked someone if the water from the tap was safe to drink considering that they are underground – but she gulps it down anyway.  
If the most powerful grace in the universe can be killed by dirty water, god help us all she thinks to herself.  
Georgia takes a slice of bread from the packet on the counter, holding it in her mouth as she opens the door again. When she passes the room that everyone was in last night, she spots a green jacket lying over the back of a chair and grabs it, figuring she might get cold. She walks past an ajar door which happens to be a bathroom, and although she’s apparently part angel, she still has to pee sometimes. Her muscles are aching from breaking her routine – missing last night’s run – so Georgia quickly ascends the stairs, complicatedly trying to put the jacket on while holding her quiver free from her arm. She ends up giving up and places it on the floor, pulling it over her head so the strap is more secure once she has the jacket on.  
When she finally makes it outside, Georgia pauses for a moment breathing in the air. The winter sun is risen so she guesses it must be past seven at least, and the she thinks to herself that the forest looks like the most appealing place for a jog so she sets off, not caring that she can see her breath as mist.

Dean wakes up with Cas in his arms and his cheeks flush red with the memory of last night, Cas’ lips on his. As the angel doesn’t sleep, he feels Dean moving and lifts hid head of his hunter’s chest to meet his staring gaze.  
Cas smiles.  
Seeing his face light up, Dean can’t do anything but lift his hand to his cheek, his own face breaking out into a smile when Cas nuzzles into his palm. He doesn’t want to admit it to himself but he immediately misses the warmth that Cas provided when he rolls away from Dean and stands up, pulling back on his trench coat from where it was placed carefully over a chair.  
‘You know, I miss your old one’ Dean says, looking at Cas from the bed.  
Cas looks back at Dean, tilting his head to the left in confusion – only to grin again when he understands that means his coat.  
‘Well buy me one similar then’ Cas replies cheekily, shocking Dean for a moment before he chuckles.  
‘You’ve been watching too many films with Charlie, Cas’ he says, getting up.  
‘Is that a problem?’ Cas asks sincerely  
‘No of course not and anyway as much as I love your trench coat, don’t you think it’s time you change your clothes?’  
Cas considers this, patting the lapels of his coat.  
‘Are you suggesting we go shopping?’  
‘Sure why not, I mean Georgia will probably want new stuff’ Dean says with a shrug, but Cas cant not see his face lighting up at the mention of his sister ‘For the meantime, you can just wear some of my old stuff’  
Dean walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out two pairs of jeans – one a dark blue denim and the other a faded black – two t-shirts, a green flannel for him and his zippy jumper that he never wears for Cas.  
‘Here’ Dean says, handing Cas his pile.  
‘Thank you’ Cas answers politely, proceeding to then begin to strip off – which of course makes Dean panic.  
‘I’m jus- just gonna go pee’ He stammers, rushing into his connecting bathroom.  
Dean opens the door to his bedroom again when he’s dressed but goes no further than the doorframe, mesmerised by the outline of Cas’ bicep as he flexes to pull the jumper on. Cas turns to him confused.  
‘Dean?’ He asks, knocking him out of his trance.  
‘Yeah what?’ Dean says, walking over to him.  
‘Are you okay?’ Cas queries him, concerned.  
‘Yea-yes I just want to…’ Dean trails off but Cas gets the jist.  
‘Do this?’ Cas finishes for him, stepping forward into Deans personal bubble – that’s always been non-existent for Cas – and pulls his head down so that their lips touch. Dean pulls away first.  
‘Yeah’ he breaths, leaving his forehead on Cas’ ‘Let’s just take it slow okay?’  
Cas pauses, not used to Dean being direct with what he wants ‘Of course’  
Dean leans back in and places his lips on Cas’ once again, this time with more passion. Cas’ hands find their way to Deans hips while Deans messes up his already messy hair. The angel pulls away with a final peck before taking his hunters hand and leading him out of the room.  
‘Where are we going?’ Dean asks  
‘To see Georgia, I figured you would want to see your sister’  
‘Well yeah but its early Cas, she’ll still be sleeping’  
‘Dean, she was raised in heaven with my father’s grace – she doesn’t need half as much sleep as you’  
‘Oh’ Dean answers ‘what room is she in?’  
‘The one next to Claire’s, opposite Alex’ Cas replies, heading off towards it – hand still in Deans.  
When Dean goes to speak he’s interrupted by a loud scream coming from somewhere in the bunker, he casts a look at Cas before taking off towards the noise. Cas pauses and just laughs, not running after Dean because he knows exactly what the noise was – Gabriel used to annoy him like that so his guess was that he allowed himself to be Sam’s alarm clock. When he begins to walk again he bumps into a very tired looking Charlie, who is rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walks out of a room.  
‘What was that noise?’ She asks  
‘Gabriel being Sam’s alarm clock by the sounds of it’ Castiel answers, pleased when Charlie laughs.  
‘Okay’ She points at her door ‘Imma go back to bed’  
Cas opens her door for her before she walks into and she raises a hand in what he gathers is a thank you, before walking in the direction that Dean went in.

When Dean rounds the corner into the corridor where Sam’s bedroom is located, he slows, seeing a figure lying half out of the door way.  
‘Sammy?’ He asks but as he gets closer Gabriel comes into view, body shaking. Sam steps over him out into the corridor.  
‘Yeah?’ He asks his brother, ignoring the body on the ground.  
‘Is he having a seizure?’ Dean wonders aloud, even though he knows it’s pretty impossible for an angel to have one.  
‘No he’s just laughing’  
‘Silently’ Dean asks, very confused.  
‘Yes. I guess that’s his top form of laughing’  
Dean ignores his brothers ease of language about talking about someone who they haven’t even seen for a day straight yet, not looking at Sam but the still laughing shape on the floor.  
‘What’s he laughing about anyway?’  
‘You heard the scream?’ Dean nods ‘That was him waking me up. He obviously thought it was hilarious’  
‘It was’ Gabriel manages to say between laughs ‘Aw man I wish you could’ve seen it’  
Dean smirks at Sam, who scowls ‘So do I’ He says.  
‘I’ll show you then’ Gabe says, suddenly not laughing and rising from the floor. Sam only manages a ‘What? NO’ before Gabriel touches his fingers to Deans forehead, showing him his memory.  
Dean’s body shakes on the floor where he collapsed, similar to what Gabriel was doing moments ago – but this doesn’t go down well when Cas rounds the corner.  
‘Gabe! What have you done?!?’ Cas shouts, running to Deans side.  
‘Relax Cassie, he’s just laughing at Sam stupidity’ Gabriel says, calming Cas down.  
Dean opens his eyes with his head in Cas’ lap, his blue eyes staring down at him.  
‘Hi’ Cas whispers  
‘Hi’ Dean replies, wiping a tear from his eye then lifting his head to look at Gabe ‘Please tell me you’ve done that to Cas before?’  
‘Hey!’  
‘I have – many a time. I might even say that his reaction is funnier’ Gabriel replies  
‘Now that I have to see’ Dean says looking back at Cas.  
‘What’s going on?’ A new voice joins the conversation.  
All four boys look round to see Alex standing at the end of the corridor, blanket wrapped around her shoulder – still in her pyjamas.  
‘I am just being hilarious’ Gabriel says, smiling creepily at Alex before manifesting a lollipop.  
‘How did you sleep?’ Sam asks her while offering a hand to pull Dean up, who accepts, pulling Cas up with him.  
‘Good actually thanks’ She answers  
‘How did you sleep Sam?’ Dean asks innocently.  
Sam looks at him, confused but a blush rising on his cheeks.  
‘Do you always sleep naked? Gabriel seemed quite close in his memory’ Dean says.  
If Sam was red before he’s now ten times that colour, Gabriel flushes slightly but laughs it off.  
‘I mean, I wasn’t going to say anything but why is Cas wearing your clothes?’ Sam retaliates.  
This time Dean blushes but Cas just seems confused.  
‘What does that it matter that I am wearing his clothes? That does not imply that we had sex, and anyway we only ki-‘ Dean clamps a hand over Castiel’s mouth, but Gabriel laughs loudly and Sam stares at his brother, wide-eyed.  
‘Seriously??’ Sam asks, almost amazed.  
‘Whatever’ Dean replies sarcastically.  
‘Okay I’m going back to bed’ Alex says ‘I’ll leave you four to your gay club’  
The four of them watch as Alex walks away, before an awkward silence infuses over the group.  
‘Anyway’ Dean says, changing the subject ‘We were going to see Georgia, see if she wanted to go shopping’  
‘She’s out’ Gabe says, not paying much attention to Dean as his focus is on the other Winchester.  
‘Where?’ Cas asks  
‘The woods probably. Morning run – never breaks her routine. Apart from last night actually’ Gabe supplies.  
‘Oh okay, well we’ll just have to wait until she gets back then’  
‘She should be done by now I’d guess, follow the sound of arrows and you’ll find her’ Gabriel says.  
Dean and Cas nod.  
‘I’m going to make breakfast – get everyone up’ Sam says, walking away.  
‘I’ll help!’ Gabe says, chasing after him.  
Cas and Dean exchange an amused glance, before Cas takes Deans hand and they walk to the door and outside to where Gabe suggested Georgia would be.

Cas and Dean find Georgia in a clearing, shooting at makeshift targets – a plank of wood stuck onto several trees around the edge of the clearing. Dean notices how good a shot she is, each arrow in a perfect line to the next and he marvels at the speed in which she hammers her arrows into board after board. He almost doesn’t notice that she’s wearing his jacket.  
‘Is that my jacket?’ Dean asks  
Georgia jumps but her arrow still goes straight and lands with a thump.  
‘I don’t know I picked it of a chair, it does smell like you so I believe so’ She says, not turning round but loading another arrow onto her string.  
‘Oookaaay’ Dean says, a little weirded out but he assumes it has to do with her grace.  
Cas stands back watching this exchange, but starts to get worried as Dean pulls out a dagger from his pocket.  
‘Dean, what are you-‘ Cas asks before Dean throws it forward and it lands perfectly beside Georgia’s most recent arrow.  
Georgia turns round, eyebrow raised ‘Cute, you think you’re good at that, don’t you?’ She asks  
Dean is slightly taken aback by her joking but goes with it.  
‘Like you could do any better’ he challenges  
If Georgia’s eyebrow can go any higher, it does.  
‘Dean I-‘ Cas starts before being interrupted by George  
‘Go stand in front of a target’  
‘What?!’ He not quite shouts  
‘You heard me’ Georgia challenges.  
Dean sighs before walking towards a target, laughing when he catches Castiel’s amused expression.  
‘Besides’ Georgia says ‘If I hit you, your angel is perfectly capable of healing you’ she winks.  
Dean is more shocked than when she asked him to stand in front of a target.  
‘Please you didn’t think I was going to tell you to kiss then walk out? I’ve lived through your years of sexual tension too you know’  
‘You saw’ Cas states  
‘Yes Einstein. You ready Dean?’  
‘Sure’ he answers.  
Georgia has two arrows left in her quiver so she loads them individually, flying them both just under both of his ears. She takes her blade out of her boot and flips it over in her hand, laughing at Dean’s expression.  
‘Please I’m not going to throw it’ Dean relaxes so she continues ‘I’m going to show you what my powers can do’  
Georgia can hear Cas laughing in the background but she ignores him, instead she throws her blade up into the air, catching it with a ball of lilac energy. She twirls it in the air for a moment before launching it towards Dean’s face, stopping it just as the tip hits his nose – the tiniest trickle of blood coming from it. She pulls it back to her, laughing at his face before sending another ball of energy his way to heal the cut. She places her blade back in her boot before holding out her hand and summoning her arrows to her which she puts back in her quiver along with her destrung bow.  
‘I think that’s cheating’ Dean says, voice wavering  
‘Nah, just playing to my strengths’ She smiles at him  
‘So… shopping?’ Cas asks  
‘Sure, but I need to go see my parents too’  
‘Could I come?’ Dean asks quietly  
Georgia looks at him, considering ‘Not at first, I need to talk to them. But after, maybe’  
Dean re-joins where Castiel has walked forward to be beside Georgia, who grabs both of their hands and flies them back to the bunker.

 

Charlie, Jody, Alex and Sam are sat round the table eating pancakes while Gabriel walks around the room with his, every so often producing a new topping and interrupting the conversation with his verdict on it. He has just finished his seemingly one-sided discussion with himself on why Canadian maple syrup is better than any other syrup when Georgia arrives with Cas and Dean in tow.  
‘I still think that golden syrup is better, Gabe’ Georgia says out of the blue to everyone apart from Gabriel who knows exactly what she’s on about and he hands her a plate of pancakes and produces her favourite toppings for her.  
‘Well you’re wrong’ Gabe argues back ‘I don’t even understand how you like that stuff’  
‘But look at the colour of that!’ George exclaims ‘Maple syrup just looks horrible how can you…’  
‘…even think of putting it in your mouth’ Gabriel mocks, crinkling his nose.  
The others in the room had been pretty quiet up until that point, everyone thinking about how the two of them were already in the middle of a conversation before Georgia even got back here but no one bothering to ask about it. Sam laughs when Georgia huffs at Gabe.  
‘I’m guessing you’ve had this conversation before?’ He asks.  
Gabriel’s attention is drawn from George to Sam and he smiles, before walking round to him and plonking himself in Sam’s lap – who proceeds to go bright red. Only Dean and Georgia are paying enough attention to laugh.  
‘Yes Samsquatch, and I always win’ Gabe says  
‘Eh right! In your dreams you mean’ Georgia retaliates, throwing a strawberry from her pancake at him.  
‘Gerbil!’ Gabriel screams, picking the strawberry off where it landed on his forehead and ignores Sam’s laugh before he throws it back at her.  
George catches the fruit in a ball of energy before it reaches her – vanishing it.  
‘You too’ she says, waving her hand making Gabriel disappear with a squawk.  
‘Georgia?!’ Sam exclaims  
‘Um where did he go?’ Charlie speaks up at the same time.  
George shrugs her shoulders ‘What? He was annoying me’  
‘Doesn’t mean you can just make him go away’ Cas says  
Georgia raises a hand in a threat but Dean clears his throat.  
‘Sorry’ She mutters, not quite sure who too, before sitting down next to Alex.

Individual conversations are created slowly around the table by the time Gabriel stumbles back into the room with leaves hanging from his hair. Sam immediately goes to him and checks that he is okay, pulling the bits of green from his caramel coloured hair.  
‘GEORGIA!’ Gabriel bellows after a minute of getting his breath back, scaring everyone but the girl in question just grins ‘You sent me to the bloody rainforest where I got chased by some sort of big cat!! Then my powers wouldn’t bloody work and I hate you!’  
‘So you had a nice trip then?’ She asks kindly  
Whatever laughter Dean and Charlie were holding in up to that point and Sam joins in a little. At the sound of it, Gabriel relaxes and replies funnily ‘I did thank you very much’  
Everyone quiets down when Claire walks into the room, grumpy expression on her face.  
‘It’s so early’ she complains ‘And you guys are so fucking loud’  
‘Language!’ Jody says at the same time as Cas tells her to watch her language. Claire just huffs more.  
‘What? Seriously oh my god, it’s not like all of you swear or anything’  
‘Now Claire that has nothing to fucking do with it’ Dean says smiling.  
Jody tells him the same as she did for Claire as emphasis to her point but Castiel just rolls his eyes fondly.  
‘So what time are we heading out?’ Alex asks  
‘Once we’re ready?’ Dean looks at everyone for conformation ‘Its just past ten now-‘ He gets interrupted by Georgia jumping out of her seat.  
‘Crap, Dad will be home. I gotta go.’ She keeps talking over Deans question ‘Ill be back soon, just get ready and Gabe can tell me where to meet you’  
Once she finishes speaking she nods a Gabriel before flying away.

 

Georgia lands in the house she has called home for fifteen earth years to a very cross looking John…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinds a filler chapter and i don't know,is this a good length?  
> hopefully i'll write more soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Should i develop this or leave it as a one shot? please leave comments.  
> another question, long chapters not updated often or short chapters updated frequently?


End file.
